Remember your duty
by QueenOfSavas
Summary: Rose, Lissa, Dimitri & Christian are connected to each other in ways they can't even imagine. Each of them has their duty, they just have to find out what that duty is. Starts a few days before Rose and Lissa are taken back to academy. It's based on the first book, but will have it's twists & turns. Rated M for swearing and violence. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Hi! It's me again.**

**Full summary : Rose, Lissa, Dimitri & Christian are connected to each other in ways they can't even imagine. Each of them has their duty, they just have to find out what that duty is. Christian knows that he has a reason why he lives, but he can't remember that. The same with everyone else. Dimitri and Rose know each other from childhood. She was dropped off at the academy, where she met Lissa, by her father, when she was 8. Strigoi are becoming more and more dangerous. Starts a few days before Rose and Lissa are taken back to academy. **

**Please read!**  
**Lakija.**

* * *

What if there would have been more behind Christian's parents turning?

What if Christian & his parents would have known more than anyone else?

What if Dimitri's father knows more about his son, than Dimitri himself?

And what if Rose's & Lissa's bond is more than just knowing each others thoughts, seeing aura's and healing?

And what would happen if every enemy of theirs would unite together?

**Prologue**

A brown haired dhampir man stands between two coffins. In the first one there is very pretty dark-brown haired young dhampir woman. In the other one there is a beautiful young Moroi woman with blonde hair. Dhampir man looks at the dhampir woman's body. He is crying silently. Everyone in the room is silent. Everyone watches him, as he looks at the Moroi woman. He murmurs something to her and strokes her hair. He turns to the dhampir woman once again and kisses her forehead, with loving look in his eyes, his tears shining on his cheeks. Then he strokes her cheek and turns to leave. Suddenly everyone gasps.

One sentence : „Don't go."

Dhampir man turns around and sees Moroi woman sitting up in the coffin, alive. The room is deadly quiet. Moroi woman climbs out of it and kneels in front of the dhampir man. Gasps fill the room again. Moroi kneeling in front of a dhampir. Then Moroi woman stands up.

„Your sacrifice was accepted."

And falls down on her knees, this time dying for real. Moroi woman's heartbeats stop completely. Dhampir man lifts Moroi woman up and puts her back in her coffin. The look in Dhampir's eyes changes as he strokes her hair again. It holds hardness and responsibility, as well as hope, instead of pain and emptiness. He sighs and smiles a little, looking at Dhampir woman. Dhampir man turns again to leave and this time no one stops him.

He leaves the room and leaves their lives.

But he will come back. Moroi man with black hair and icy blue eyes, standing in the corner, was sure about...

Moroi boy wakes up abruptly. He looks around and sees his room, not the room with two coffins. He sighs. Every week, the same dream. He doesn't know these people nor has he ever seen them in reality, but they always haunt his dreams. He always feels like, with the Moroi woman's dying, part of him dies with her. Everything in him dies as he sees her falling on the floor and dying again. His heart dies as he sees that he can't stop it. Every time, he breaks down after this dream. He lets his hand wander through his raven-black hair and Moroi woman knocks on the door.

„Christian, baby, are you alright?"

Moroi boy tries to swallow back tears, but fails. Moroi woman comes into the room and hugs him, murmuring that everything is going to be alright. He wants to believe it, but he knows that if he fails to save the beautiful Moroi woman, nothing will be alright.

_He will not be alright._

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! **  
**Lakija.**


	2. Chapter 1

Hi!

There's chapter 1! I hope that you will enjoy it! And I'm sorry if there's any mistakes.  
Lakija.

* * *

RPOV

„What are you looking at?"

Lissa's voice pulled me out of my trance and I turned to her : „It seems, that it's going to rain."

She looked through the window of the cafe. It was late September evening and unseasonably warm for a Portland fall.

She emptied her cup of tea and asked : „Do you think they are still searching for us?"

I continued looking through the window and answered : „Of course they are. They will never stop searching for you. Why you're asking?"

Through the bond I felt some kind of sadness seeping into her. She missed it. She missed the life we had. She knew that we _had _to run away, but still it didn't make her miss it less.

As I turned back to looking through the window, I gasped. There was a man between the trees outside of the cafe. Lissa saw my expression and asked through the bond : _What's going on?_

I turned to her : „I just have a bad feeling. Maybe we should go?"

She understood what I was talking about and was about to stand up, when a hand from behind, pushed her back into her seat by her shoulder. We both went rigid. Person slid into the seat next to Lissa. I looked away from Lissa and didn't feel anything else except surprise.

I felt grin crawling up my face, when I saw who sat beside her. Next to her there was sitting Dimitri. Belikov. We knew each other for a long time. Or more precisely since I was born, when my dad and mom visited Baia. We moved there.

Until my eight birthday I had a perfect life. I had my best friend and his family accepted me as one of them, so I had three sisters too. Then my father decided to send me to another academy. What he didn't tell me was, that it was in the other side of the world.

I looked at him, full grin on my face. He should be 23 or 24. He had shoulder lenght hair, which I liked better than his short, messy hair the last time I saw him. He grinned at me too, as he saw me.

„Hey, Rosie."

I just sat there, grinning stupidly. He was the only one, besides Lissa, who got away calling me that. Although, he called me like that only when he wanted to annoy me.

He laughed and Lissa looked at us both as if we were lost our minds. He shook his head and I got sucked into Lissa's. She looked at him and saw the back of his neck. There were six molnija marks – one for every Strigoi kill and a promise mark.

I got out of Lissa's head and realization dawned on me. He was the man I saw outside of the cafe. I instantly hissed at Dimitri : „Why are you here?"

His grin disappeared and he responded with as much venom in his voice : „And how do you think, Hathaway?"

I looked around, but didn't see anyone else. I eyed him and he murmured : „I think that we have to talk."

Lissa heard that and said through bond _I'll be at the bar. _I just nodded and she stood up. When we were left alone, there was an awkward silence.

Dimitri broke it first : „Why did you two left?"

I sighed : „I don't want to talk about it."

He looked straight into my eyes : „So, to set things straight, I'm Princess's guardian and I'm told to take her back to academy."

„Since when do you listen to the rules?"

His eyes hardened : „Stop changing the subject."

„There was a reason. So... we have to take our things and then we're going?"

„Who are you and what have you done with that Rose Hathaway-Mazur I knew!?" He looked at me incredulously.

„Just kidding. But... I can think about it. Either way, they will not allow you to be next to her 24/7, so... No. Only over my dead body."

„So I'll just have to kill you, then."

I snorted : „Yeah, right."

He smiled slightly : „I missed you."

„Missed you too."

He tried again : „Why? Did anyone was causing her any harm?"

He saw in my eyes, that I was going to tell him to fuck off, so he said exasperatedly : „I can't protect her if I don't know what from she has to be protected. You have no chance of escaping, Rose, and you know it."

I sharply watched his eyes and saw that traitorous spark of nervousness. I laughed humorlessly : „You think you're _that _good?"

He raised his eyebrow : „I see through your lies. Don't forget that."

I sighed : „Promise me you won't tell anyone, anything I tell you. And promise to do a favor to me, then I will tell you."

„What kind of favor?"

I looked at him daringly : „Promise."

For a minute, we sat in silence and I could hear the wheels turning in Dimitri's head.

„I promise to not to tell anyone, anything you tell me and I promise..."

„Yes, Dimitri?" I looked at him expectantly.

Sigh left his lips : „I promise to do you a favor, whatever it might be."

I smiled like a child who got a candy : „Good, it's getting dark, we should be going."

We both stood up and Lissa came up to us. Dimitri swept her a bow and managed to look graceful doing it, which suprised me considering his height : „Princess."

Lissa felt a bit uneasy when he did that, so she clung to my right arm, as we went out of the cafe.

The cafe was a few blocks away from our house, in which we had rented a room, so I had to stop Dimitri from taking his car. We walked in awkward silence. Lissa asked through the bond : _So this is it? We're going back? _

I answered to her out loud : „Probably. As far as I can help it, we're not."

Dimitri threw me a look that said : _You're crazy or what?_

I just ignored him when the realization dawned on him : „So... you two have a bond."

Lissa gasped : „How... did you know?"

I was asking the same question. He answered : „Hard to explain, Princess."

I laughed : „Cut off these mysterious answers."

„Not until you tell me everything."

I sighed while unlocking the door to our room : „And I thought you would forget."

„I never forget."

„Really? Doesn't look like that." I said coldly.

„I couldn't, I just couldn't." We weren't talking about answers anymore, and we both knew it.

Apparently Lissa saw it too, so she asked : „Care to tell me what are you talking about?"

„A bit later, Lissa. Dimitri, it looks like you have some answers to give me too."

He nodded : „Answers for answers?"

„Yep, that'll work."

Dimitri took a chair and sat down in front of me, sitting on my bed.

Lissa sat next to me, still with a bit of fear in her mind. I soothed her by caressing her hand.

I let my attitude lead me and smirked : „So, what do you want to know?"

* * *

Please tell me what you think! Is really Rose going to tell him everything? Is she going to give up without a fight? And is there anything I could improve? And should I get beta? Review!  
Lakija.


End file.
